


Pancakes

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, F/F, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam makes pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "18- SG1, Sam Carter/Janet Frasier, Pancakes." I didn't post it in time for the week, but I thought I'd post it anyway. :D

"Alright, who's ready for some of my world-famous cranberry-orange mandarin Carter family pancakes?" Sam called out cheerfully, twirling the spatula in her free hand.

"Me, me, me!" Cassie waved her hand frantically in the air.

Janet and Sam exchanged smiles at the young girl's enthusiastic reply. Only months ago she would have sat in silence while Sam put the pancakes on her plate, but now, through a lot of love and care from Janet and SG-1, she was blossoming into a spirited teenager.

With another twist of her spatula, Sam was serving up the first set of pancakes onto the top plate on the stack. "Well, grab the syrup and butter and come get them while they're hot, then!" she declared.

Cassie hustled to obey, and quickly grabbed her plate. Janet grabbed the milk and three glasses from the cabinet and added them to the table as Sam poured more batter onto the griddle.

Janet brought her a glass of milk, their fingers briefly touching as it exchanged hands. Sam felt a warm glow spreading from her fingers that had nothing to do with the stove she was laboring over.

"Alright, who's next?" she asked, trying to sound normal. It was agonizing, not being able to wrap her arms around her lover, but Sam and Janet had agreed that Cassie could not know about them. The young girl was already keeping so many secrets; they didn't want to burden her with another.

"Thank you," Janet said, taking a plate full of hot pancakes.

She knew all the logical reasons that she couldn't do more, but still, despite the logic, Sam couldn't help her feelings. She wanted to throw her spatula aside and plunder her lover right there on the kitchen floor, but she couldn't. The closest they came was sleeping together - fully clothed - every Friday.

Ostensibly, Sam came to check up on Cassie, and to make her pancakes on Saturday morning, which she did, but it was also her only time to be with Janet outside of work.

Someday, they kept saying, when Cassie was old enough, or when DADT was repealed, or some other someday…

In the meantime, Sam would continue to make her world-famous cranberry-orange mandarin pancakes and enjoy the time that she could.


End file.
